the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Incredibles 2/Credits
Full credits for Incredibles 2. Written & Directed by *Brad Bird Produced by *John Walker, P.G.A. *Nicole Paradis Grindle, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Ted Mathot Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer, A.C.E. Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Supervising Technical Director *Rick Sayre Production Manager *Sabine O'Sullivan Shot Production Manager *Michael Warch Supervising Animators *Alan Barillaro *Tony Fucile *Dave Mullins Director of Photography - Camera *Mahyar Abousaeedi Director of Photography - Lighting *Erik Smitt Character Supervisor *Bill Wise Sets Supervisor *Nathan Fariss Effects Supervisor *Bill Watral Simulation Supervisors *Gordon Cameron *Tiffany Erickson Klohn Animation Second Unit & Crowds Supervisor *Bret Parker Crowds Technical Supervisor *Paul Kanyuk Global Technology Supervisor *Darwyn Peachey Optimization & Rendering Supervisor *Reid Sandros Sets Art Director *Anthony Christov Character Art Director *Matt Nolte Shading Art Director & Costume Designer *Bryn Imagire Graphics Art Director *Josh Holtsclaw Sound Designer *Ren Klyce Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. Cast *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Craig T. Nelson *Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Holly Hunter *Violet Parr: Sarah Vowell *Dashiell Parr (Dash): Huck Milner *Evelyn Deavor: Catherine Keener *Jack-Jack Parr: Eli Fucile *Winston Deavor: Bob Odenkirk *Lucius Best/Frozone: Samuel L. Jackson *Tony Rydinger: Michael Bird *Voyd: Sophia Bush *Edna Mode (E): Brad Bird *Krushauer: Phil LaMarr *Ambassador: Isabella Rossellini *Chad Brentley: Adam Gates *Rick Dicker: Jonathan Banks *Underminer: John Ratzenberger *Screenslaver/Pizza Guy: Bill Wise *Monster Jack-Jack Parr: Nicholas Bird *Reflux: Paul Eiding *He-lectrix: Phil LaMarr *Mayor: Barry Bostwick *Victor Cachet: Michael B. Johnson *Detectives: Jere Burns, Adam Rodriguez *Honey: Kimberly Adair Clark Production Finance Lead *Ryan Broek Post Production Producer *Jessie Thiele Story Story Managers *Kathryn Hendrickson *Megan Bartel Story Artists Additional Story Artists Story Consultants *Michael Arndt *Mark Andrews *Peter Sohn Story Coordinator *Nina Ozier Story Production Assistant *Jake Kaplan Editorial Editorial Manager *Leslie Pao Second Film Editor *Anthony J. Greenberg Associate Editor *Katie Schaefer Bishop First Assistant Editor *C.J. Hsu Second Assistant Editors Script Supervisor *Kelly Bonbright Script Production Assistant *Grace Geller Additional Production Sound *Kenny Pickett *Rachael Bigelow Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Assistant Recording Engineer *Adrian Maruri Editorial Coordinators *Jacy Johnson *Nina Ozier Editorial Interns *Yu Jung Hou *Michael Lucci Art Art Manager *Isabel Conde Character & Costume Designer *Deanna Marsigliese Character Designer *Tony Fucile Sculptor *Greg Dykstra Previs Lead *Philip Metschan Sets Designers Shading Designers *Ernesto Nemesio *Maria Lee *Shelly Wan Graphics Designer *Paul Conrad Additional Designers Art Consultant *Teddy Newton Art Coordinators *Jennifer Ceci *Searit Kahsay Huluf *Kathryn Hendrickson Art Production Assistant *Jack Bird Art Intern *De'Von Stubblefield Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Michael Capbarat Layout Lead *Sylvia Gray Wong Layout Artists Additional Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Shawn Brennan Previs & Layout Coordinator *Nicholas Robert Action Consultant *Robert Alonzo Motion Graphics Lead Coordinator *Amanda Deering Jones Story Animatics & Motion Graphics Lead *Andrew Jimenez Motion Graphics Technical Lead *David Batte Motion Graphics Technical Artists *Donald Schmidt *Joshua Mills Animation Animation Manager *Max Sachar Directing Animators *Evan Bonifacio *Travis Hathaway Animation Sketch Artist *Bolhem Bouchiba Character Development & Animation Animators Second Unit, Fix & Crowds Animation Additional Animation Additional Character Development Animation Tools Leads *Rob Jensen *Aaron Koressel Animation Shot Support Animation Coordinator *Daniel LaPook Animation Technical Coordinator *Elizabeth Thorsen Animation Fix Coordinator *Jon Bryant Animation Production Assistant *Hannah Ghioni Global Technology Global Technology Manager *Michael Warch Global Technology Engineers Additional Global Technology Engineers *Alex Harvill *Brett Levin Global Technology Interns *Ottavio Hartman *Meghana Seshadri Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager *Richmond Horine Simulation Technical Artists Crowds Lead Coordinator *Rebecca Euphrat Crowds Technical Artists Simulation & Crowds Coordinators *Erin Kinda *Dallas Kane Simulation & Crowds Production Assistant *Kevin Ryan Simulation Intern *Jared Counts Crowds Intern *Emilee Chen Characters Character Managers *Claire Faggioli *Stephen Krug *Colin Bohrer Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Mark Piretti Character Shading & Groom Lead *Beth Albright Character Tailoring Lead *Fran Kalal Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Character Tailoring Artists Additional Character Artists Character Coordinator *Gerisa Macale Sets Sets Manager *Annie Mueller Sets Modeling Lead *Josh West Sets Dressing Lead *Tom Miller Sets Shading Lead *Christopher M. Burrows Sets Technical Lead *Antony Carysforth Set Extension Lead *Matthew Webb Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artists *James Bartolozzi *Don Schreiter Set Extension Artists Additional Sets Artists Sets Coordinators *Amy Nawrocki *Laura Finell Sets Production Assistant *Diana Guardado Sets Interns *Grant Anderson *Colvin Kenji Endo *Yasser Shams Effects Effects Manager *Sara Wilson Effects Leads *Matthew Kiyoshi Wong *Vincent Serritella Effects Technical Lead *Chris King Effects Sequence Leads Effects Artists Additional Effects Artists *Max Gilbert *Joshua Jenny *John Lockwood Effects Coordinator *Christine Crowley Shot Productions Lighting Lighting Manager *Daniel Combs Lighting Leads *Luke Martorelli *Paul Oakley Technical Lighting Lead *Stefan Gronsky Lighting Compositing Lead *Esdras Varagnolo Lighting Asset Lead *Scott G. Clifford Lighting Artists Compositing Artists *Chia-Chi Hu *Mitch Kopelman *Nestor Benito Fernandez Lighting Coordinators *Katherine Gugger *Carolina Ángel Optimization & Rendering Optimization & Rendering Manager *Pauline Chu Lightspeed Lead *Tom Nettleship Rendering Lead *Jonathan Penney Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering Technical Directors Lightspeed Coordinator *Jeanette McKillop Rendering Coordinator *Alyssa Mar Lightspeed Intern *Kyle Fisher Titles & End Credits Design & Camera Lead *Andrew Jimenez Art *Josh Holtsclaw *Paul Abadilla *Ernesto Nemesio *Teddy Newton Title Design *Laura Meyer Production Coordination *Emily Davis *Emily Engie *Amanda Deering Jones Production Executive Assistant to the Director & Production Office Coordinator *Amy Ellenwood Assistant to the Producers *Samantha Gurash Production Management Coordinator *Emily Davis Assistant Production Accountant *Emily Engie Associate Post Production Supervisor *Jeremy Slome Senior Post Production Assistant *Heather Eisner Feature Relations Manager *Margo Zimmerman Feature Relations Coordinators *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison *Phoebe Heit Leader Additional Executive Assistant to the Director *Morgan Karadi Production Office Assistants Additional Production Support Production Dialogue Original Dialogue Mixers *Vince Caro *Doc Kane Dialogue Recordist *Jeannette Browning Hernandez Studio Mastering & Operations Department Director *Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor *Eric Pearson Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Department Manager *Robert Tachoires Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Digital Cinema Supervisor *Erik Anderson Home Entertainment Coordinator *Anthony David Duran Engineering Lead *Laura Savidge Software Engineering *Mike H. Mahony *Felix O. Santiago Mastering Coordinator *Molly Speacht Media Control Center Operators Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton Projectionist *Bryan Dennis Scheduler *Mikayla Weissman Stereoscopic 3D Stereo Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Stereo Manager *Danielle Cambridge Stereo Technical Lead *Jay-Vincent Jones Stereo Artists *Nancy Anais Dinh *Erin Lehmkühl *Stewart Pomeroy Additional Stereo Artists *Bonnie Tai Shimomi *Mark Vandewettering Stereo & International Coordinator *Emily Wilson International Production International Production Director *Cynthia Lusk International Technical Lead *Jay Carina International Technical Team *Mark Adams *Patrick James International Editorial *Thomas Gonzales *Brian A. Perry International Production Coordinator *Emily Goldsborough Render Pipeline Group Manager *Michael Kiernan Technical Lead *Josh Grant Team Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors *Coya Elliott *Ren Klyce Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance Sound Effects Editors Dialogue/ADR Supervisor *Cheryl Nardi Foley Editors *Thom Brennan *Dee Selby Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Lisa Chino Assistant Sound Effects Editor *Jonathon Stevens Foley Artists *John Roesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk Client Services *Eva Porter Projectionist *[[John J.T. Torrijos|John "J.T." Torrijos]] Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris General Manager *Josh Lowden Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Original Score Produced by *Michael Giacchino Score Orchestrated by *Jeff Kryka *Gordon Goodwin Additional Orchestration by *Alex Lacamoire *Ayatey Shabazz Orchestra Conducted by *Marshall Bowen Music Editors *Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. *Warren Brown, M.P.S.E. Score Recorded & Mixed by *Joel Iwataki Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Orchestra Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Assistant Orchestra Contractor *Connie Boylan Music Preparation by *Booker White Additional Music by *Mick Giacchino Digital Assembly *Vincent Cirilli Score Recordists *Keith Ukrisna *Tom Hardisty Score Recorded At *Sony Pictures Studios Score Mixed At *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “Mr. Incredible,” “Elastigirl,” “Frozone” *“Mr. Incredible” & “Elastigirl” Music & Lyrics by Michael Giacchino *“Frozone” Music by Michael Giacchino & Lyrics by Brad Bird *Arranged by Alex Lacamoire *Produced by Michael Giacchino & Alex Lacamoire *Recorded by Joey Raia *Mixed by Derik Lee “The Outer Limits (Theme)” *Written and Performed by Dominic Frontiere *Courtesy of Overture Enterprises Inc. “Suspense (from the motion picture The Great St. Louis Bank Robbery)” *Written by Bernardo Segall *Courtesy of Ivy Video “The Party’s Over” *Written by Jule Styne, Adolph Green & Betty Comden *Performed by Nat King Cole *Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Score from "JONNY QUEST"” *Written by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera & Hoyt Curtin *Musical Direction by Hoyt Curtin & Ted Nichols *Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Pixar Studio Team Administration Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Development Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Promotional Animation Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Support Administration & Operations *Wesley Callow *Teresa Conaty *Ling Hsu *Jane Murphy *Andra Smith Animation Support *Patrick Angell *Henry Chau *John Henry Frankenhauser *Ian Westcott Asset Administrators *Tiffany Reno Fung *Susanne Rublein Backups *Jonathan Hadden *Jose Richard Ignacio *Bob Morgan Data Management *Shaun Brown *Adam Fuchs *Wendy Heffner *Heidi Stettner Mac & Windows *Tlaloc Alvarez *Vanna Beepat *Dan Berman *Nic Bishop *Daryn Cash *J. Darion Cuevas *Aurica Hayes *Dan Hoffman *Cory Ander Knox *Leslie Law *Erin M. Merchant *Terry Lee Moseley *Jessica Snipes Media Systems *Chris Collins *Warren Latimer *Edgar Quinones *Steven Ricks *Jessica Wan *Jason Watkins Storage *Eric Bermender *Bryan Bird *Andy Thomas *Peter Ward Telecom *Michael Stewart Johnson *Mark Pananganan UNIX *Mark Fernandez *Robert Hamrick *Shawn Hovis *Peter Kaldis *Aaron Russo *Nelson Sette Siu *Charles Sochin Web Development *Collin Allen *Christine Jones *Joanna Laurent *Darla Lovrin Talent Strategy & Operations Theme Parks Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Category:Credits